Shaken
by BadLuck92
Summary: Bella gets to spend two weeks with the Cullens, after some fun times a face from her past comes back, a crazy ex-boyfriend, and he has plans that do not include Edward. Rating could go up.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Full Summary-- Bella gets to spend two weeks with the Cullens, after some fun times a face from her past comes back, a crazy ex-boyfriend and he has plans that do not include Edward.

Bella sighed, two weeks with the Cullen's. She still couldn't believe her father had agreed to it, but then again he was going away. Speaking of Charlie . . .

"Bella, I-uh I want you to take these with you." He said handing her three cans of pepper spray, because everyone knows that pepper spray works on vampires.

"Dad, I'm not gonna need them." And they wouldn't work!"

"Please Bells."

"Fine." she sighed. There was a knock on the door from down stairs; Alice. Ever since the announcement of their engagement Edward was not aloud to step foot in her house. Bella sighed, she didn't want to know how Charlie was going to react after he got back from a two week convention. Maybe he would actually take it easy on Edward, or maybe his anger at Edward would just grow.

"Gotta go." Bella said, hugging her dad, "Have fun at that convention."

Charlie smiled, "You too."

Shoving the spray in her bag she headed downstairs, and she didn't trip the entire way!

Alice took her bag and put it in her car. "We are going to have sooo much fun. Even if some of us have to go." She said sadly.

The Cullen's, minus Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle had to go hunting, but would only be gone for two days.

"It's only two days Alice." But she couldn't help but feel sad, Edward was leaving. Not leaving she reminded herself, hunting. Hunting. Hunting. She kept repeating it to herself. Edward would never leave her again. He promised, and the rest of his family, even Rosalie, had threatened him that if he ran they were either going to change Bella and drag him back or kill him. She hoped it would be the first option. Better yet, she hoped that he wouldn't leave. At all. Deep down she knew Edward would never leave her again, she just had to convince herself and Charlie of that fact.

"Don't worry." Alice said, "He'll realize it sooner or later."

"Well All Knowing Alice, which is it, sooner or later?"

Alice smiled, "It wouldn't be any fun if I told you."

Bella scowled. When they arrived at the house Edward was there to open her door. He took her hand and kissed it when she was out of the car. He took her stuff and led her into the house and up to his room and set her stuff on the soft new bed.

They laid down on the bed; Bella nicely tucked into his side. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

Bella chucked, "Edward, it's only Jasper and Emmett. What could happen?"

Edward looked at her seriously, "You never know. Carlisle took the next two weeks off."

This surprised Bella, in the time she had known Carlisle she could count on two hands the number of day voluntarily took off.

"Why?"

"The hospital told him he needed to take time off because he was working so hard and ordered him to take a total of four weeks off within the next three months so he decided to take two now while you were going to be here and the other two over our wedding and honeymoon."

Bella tried to hold back her laughter, "They ordered him!"

Edward smiled and nodded and it was enough to send Bella over the edge. Her laughter rung throughout the house.

A throat clearing cut through her laughter, there at the door stood Carlisle, "I fail to see what is so funny." He said calmly, which sent her back into laughter. Carlisle waved his book at them and headed downstairs.

"You sure you will be alright, love?"

"Yes, besides, it's about time I got to know Emmett and Jasper better." She looked down. Jasper. He still blamed himself for everything that happened and she needed to find a way to get it through to him that neither Edward or herself blamed him for anything.

Plus," she added, "I think I need to get to know Carlisle outside of the emergency room."

Edward chuckled and from downstairs booming laughter could be heard.

"I agree." Carlisle said walking into the room, yet again to have a silent conversation. Finally Edward sighed and looked at Bella, who had stopped laughing, "The others are waiting. I will see you in two days." He kissed her and the three of them went downstairs.

After Esme and Alice had hugged her and Edward kissed her one last time they left.

To say it was awkward was an understatement; she had never spent any time with these three. Jasper excused himself and headed to the library.

"Come on Bella," said Emmett, "I wanna beat you."

"What?!" she squeaked as Emmett through her over his shoulder and set her on the couch and set a video game controller next to her. Then he set about finding a game, half of the games he was going through Bella had never seen or heard of before. He finally settled on a racing game, "It's good for beginners." He explained.

Bella nodded, this was going to be bad. And she wasn't disappointed. She was well on her way to losing her tenth game in a row. _There's Emmett!! Wow I actually found him! Sweet! Okay I'm gaining, come on Bella. . . . NOOO! Where the hell did that come from?!"_

Bella growled as her car spun out of control, allowing Emmett to win by an even greater distance.

"Again?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Emmett sighed, "Fine." He looked so defeated that she almost agreed to play again, but was saved by her stomach. "Hungry?" Emmett asked smiling. Bella blushed, "Yes."

"Ohh, can I help you cook? Please?"

"Umm, sure?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Emmett looked around the kitchen, "Now what?"

"Well," Bella started, how do explain cooking to a vampire who probably doesn't know how to turn an oven on? "First I'm going to see what kind of food you guys have in the cupboards and the freezer."

"Right." Emmett said as he went from cupboard to cupboard, looking at the food, making a face of pure disgust and shutting the door again. "How can you eat this stuff?" He asked as he held out a bag of brownie mix.

"You don't eat the mix Emmett, you add some ingredients and cook it."

Emmett held the bag of brownie mix with two fingers and as far away from himself as he could. "Eww."

"Are you joking! Brownies are delicious! Especially before their cooked! "

Emmett just looked at her, "Eww."

Bella sighed, she finally decided to just have rice, nice, quick, easy to clean, and hopefully Emmett wouldn't mind the smell. After the rice was on the oven Bella turned to the brownie mix. It had been a while since she had brownies! She walked over to the counter and picked it up, reading the instructions and then gathered the needed ingredients. Emmett watched with interest and she got the batter ready.

Bella smirked, seeing as she was going to be the only one eating them, she dipped her finger in the batter and licked it.

"What?" She asked as she finished licking her finger.

"Bella, you shouldn't do that." Emmett said as if he actually knew what he was talking about.

"Are you gonna eat it?" Bella said sarcastically.

"Maybe I will." Emmett challenged. He dipped two fingers into the bowl and after making sure there was a large amount of batter on them he put the hand up to his mouth. He gagged due to the smell.

"Aww Emmett," Bella said as she ate more batter, "is the smell too strong?"

She smirked as he glared at her. He slowly put the fingers back up to his mouth and licked the batter off. At that exact moment there was a flash. The looked over to the door where Jasper stood, smiling like an idiot. "How did it taste Em. I bet it was just as good as a bear."

Emmett was gone in a flash and so was Jasper. Bella sighed and put the brownies in the oven and got her rice. She walked to the living room and sat down. She looked at the door which led to the piano. She missed Edward.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said as he sat down.

"Hey," wow this was awkward, it was so odd to talk to Carlisle outside the hospital, "so. . ." the timer on the oven went off, thank God. Saved by the bell, or timer in this case, "Gotta get those."

She went into the kitchen and got the brownies out of the oven. She put them on the racks and went back to the living room to watch television and finish her rice. She sat down and noticed that Carlisle was reading a medical journal. Seriously, did the man actually need more knowledge or maybe he was just bored. She picked up the remote and flipped through the stations, finally selecting some wholesome family entertainment; Family Guy.

"Really Bella," said Jasper as he walked into the room, "Family Guy?"

"What's wrong with it. This episode even has an important lesson for men!" Damn, she regretted saying that instantly.

"A lesson?"

"Actually it does." Carlisle said as he set down the book, "in a twisted way."

"And what lesson is that?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"Isn't it obvious!" Bella exclaimed, she did not want to say it.

Jasper cleared his throat and Bella looked at him. She suddenly felt like talking, she knew it was Jasper's doing, but she couldn't help but talk. "It teaches men that those tests are normal."

"What tests Bella?" Jasper said smirking, the urge to talk was once again to strong to resist, "The one where the doctor sticks a finger up your ass!" There was a bang upstairs followed by Emmett's booming voice, "Nice one Bella, a finger up the ass!"

Bella blushed harder than she ever had.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Next chappy-- the phone call

oh, and I don't own Family Guy either, but it would be sweet if I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella brushed her wet hair, getting angry when she reached a rather large tangle. She sighed, usually when she came to a bad tangle Edward was able to get it out without hurting her. When she finally had it out she headed downstairs to where the boys were. Well, minus Carlisle as he had been called to the hospital for an emergency. So much for ordering him to take time off!

"Bella," cried Emmett, "any fingers up the ass lately."

Bella blushed bright red, "Just ignore him Bella." she told herself.

Bella sat down on the couch, opposite of Jasper when her phone began to ring. She took the phone out of her pocket. Unknown name and number. Curious Bella answered, "Hello."

Emmett and Jasper watched Bella, they too were curious as to who would call their new sister at 11pm and they could tell from her face when she answered that she didn't know who the caller was.

"Hello Bella," said a smooth voice from the other end.

Bella began to breathe hard, "How did you get this number?" Bella could not believe it, everyone knew to not give her new number to _him_!

He chuckled, "I have my ways sweet. After all, no one can resist me. Not even you."

Bella could the tears running down her cheeks, "I'm never going back to you."

"Oh, are you cheating on me. You bitch! After everything I did for you-" Bella cut off his angry rant, "You never did anything for me and Edward is more of a man then you will ever be!"

He chuckled and Bella could tell that something wasn't right, "We shall see. I look forward to seeing you again, my sweet." With that he hung up.

Bella looked at her cell, tearing flowing freely down her cheeks. Jasper and Emmett were at her side immediately, "Bella," Emmett said slowly as he rested a hand on shoulder, "who was that?"

Bella broke down and cried more than she ever had and she leaned on Emmett. He carefully put his huge arms around, scared he would brake her. Emmett and Jasper, now sitting in front of the pair, comforted her to the best of their ability, but they both knew she needed Edward.

The phone rang, causing Bella to jump and hold onto Emmett tighter. Jasper sighed, his ability was having no effect and it was taking all his control to not let her fear and panic overcome him. He picked up the phone, "What happened?" was the greeting from the other end.

Jasper sighed as he told Edward what had happened. He could almost feel the anger running though his brother, Jasper walked over to Bella. "Bella," he said softly, she slowly looked up at him, "it's Edward." he said as he handed her the phone.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love. It's me. Don't worry, okay hunny. Em and Jasper will keep you safe and we'll be home in the morning. Don't worry. Who ever this person is he will never get to you. Okay?"

"Okay." Bella said slowly. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you."

Bella slowly sat the phone down, unsure of what to do. The rational side of her was trying to tell her that Edward was a vampire therefore he has nothing to worry about. But the irrational side of her mind was taking over and all it told her was that _he _was coming and once he has something in his sight he never let it go. Ever.

It was like James all over again, but James was dead. Therefore he was no longer a threat.

She looked at Jasper and Emmett. Emmett was still holding her and Jasper was trying his best to calm her down.

"Don't worry Bella, no one is going to harm you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashbacks 't__houghts'_

Could this car not go any faster, he knew he should have taken his car, but instead he was driving with the rest of the family. Alice put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and silently told him everything would be okay. How could she know that if she hadn't even seen this coming?

Around the car everyone's thoughts were all over the place; Alice was trying to figure out why she hadn't seen this coming, Esme , who was driving was worried about Bella, they both saw her as a daughter.

_'We went from worrying about Emmett and Jasper's stupidity to worrying about a madman who Alice didn't see.' _

Esme's thoughts were doing nothing to reassure his nerves, he focused on Rosalie, _'how dare he! Who ever this is, they are going to pay.'_

Edward hid a small smile, Rosalie was finally warming up to Bella, although he really wished that they would get along, he really would preferred them getting closer from something less. . . dangerous.

They were at the house and he ran to the living room, his family behind him. His dead heart broke. Bella had tears coming down her cheeks, Emmett held her, his head resting on hers and telling her everything was going to be okay. Jasper sat on the floor trying to use his power to calm her down. He looked up and relief came to his face, _finally!_ Emmett looked up.

"Bella," he said quietly, I walked over and knelt beside her and gently put my hand against her cheek.

"Where's Carlisle?" Asked Esme, I looked around. where was he?

"There was a car accident and he got called in. I left a message but he's still in surgery." said Jasper

Her arms left Emmett and wrapped around my neck, tightly. I pulled her into my arms and sat next to Emmett on the couch. "Shh, Bella it's alright, no one is going to harm you. No one. We won't allow it. Bella, hun, tell me what happened, please." I asked her desperately.

She looked up at me, tears running down her face. She looked down again, as if she couldn't handle looking at me, I could feel my dead heart breaking and I had to remind myself that it wasn't personal.

BPOV

I looked at down and slowly I began to speak, "It started a few years ago. . .

_Janet, Cassandra, and I were heading home from the movies in Cassandra's car. We were almost to my house when another car came up behind us as gently hit the back of us._

"_What the heck!" Screamed Janet from the back. She looked behind her as the car rammed us again, but once again it was gentle, but still the person was hitting us. Cassandra began to pull off the road, "What are you doing?" I asked._

"_I'm going to tell off that son of a bitch!"_

"_WHAT!" yelled Janet_

"_You don't even know who it is!" I said_

_She ignored both of us and continued pulling off and was just about to stop the car when the car behind us drove past of._

_Fuming, Cassandra dropped us off at home. She told us the next day at school that once she got home she ran into the house yelling for her father, it was his car after all. He looked at the car and called the police. So when the police came to see me that evening I wasn't surprised, and besides, I couldn't really tell them anything that they didn't already know._

_The next day at school he came up to Cassandra in a panic, "Are you okay? I heard what happened. Oh my God, when I heard I couldn't believe it!"_

"_Um, thanks Craig."_

_We walked to our first class. Craig had had a crush on Cassandra for a while. Personally she hoped Craig didn't have a crush on her, he annoyed her most of the times._

_The following weeks were pretty normal, except Craig seemed to appear everywhere they went and Cassandra claimed to have seen him outside her house at night. We could tell Cassandra was freaking out and Janet came up with the idea to talk to Craig. Except Janet didn't want to do the talking, and neither did I._

_To solve this dilemma we used the ancient method of straws; and guess who pulled the smallest. Yes, me._

_The next day at school we went up to Craig. _

"_Hello Bella, Janet. What can I do for you? Does Cassandra need help from her night in shining armour?"_

_I had been going over what I was going to say all night, but when I went to actually say it, I blanked._

"_Um, look Craig, um-" it was a good thing I didn't want to be a lawyer, "Your kinda freaking her- Cassandra - out and we know that's probably not your intention. Maybe you should just, you know, t-tone it down a little."_

_Craig seemed blank for a minute, then a smile, or maybe it was a smirk, formed on his lips. "Okay, I'll tone it."_

_He walked off._

"The next week he started hanging around us at school but it wasn't Cassandra he was always trying to talk to; it was me. I though he was trying to make Cassandra jealous and I really didn't like it. Cassandra wasn't getting jealous and he was just making me nervous.

Janet told me that Cassandra was going to have a talk with him about his behavior. When she told us what happened it, he acted just like he had when I talked to him."

She looked at Edward, "a week later Cassandra's car was run off the road."

They all looked at her, "she was fine, but after that it was, well, odd. Nothing happened to him, we knew he did it but there was no proof. He gave all of us weird looks after that. So when the chance came to move to Forks I jumped for it."

Edward held her tighter and gently wiped her tears away.

"So," Emmett said, "who did he really want?"

She looked over to him, "I have no clue. Janet thinks he might of just wanted attention really bad so he did whatever he could to get it and when he was rejected he went over board. But- who knows."

okay, I have a poll on my profile because I want to know what you think about Craig. Some people want him human and other want him as a vampire. please R&R

oh and after i had this written I realized I forgot


End file.
